wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode summaries
WordGirl ''is presently in its second season and to-date has approximately 217 episodes. Recaps are listed by episode number and not by air date. (Warning: Spoilers ahead!) Season One Tobey or Consequences/High Fat Robbery '''Tobey or Consequences: '''Featured Words: Enormous, Bicker After WordGirl admits Tobey's enormous army of robots is too much for her, he agrees he'll call of the robots, on one condition - if she can beat him at a battle of words. '''High Fat Robbery: '''Featured Words: Impressive, Diversion The Butcher carries out impressive diversions: offering free barbecues in order to rob places, such as the bank and the jewelry store. With some help from Todd "Scoops" Ming, the school reporter, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must track down The Butcher to save the city. You Can't Crush City Hall/Two-Brain Highway '''You Can't Crush City Hall:' Featured Words: Doomed, Dash The city seems to be doomed when Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy invents a way to demolish City Hall by crushing it with his Giant Sandwich Press. WordGirl must find out Chuck's secret password to stop the crushing machine before time runs out. Meanwhile, Captain Huggyface dashes off to District Attorny Botsford's office to find Chuck's file in order to find a clue about the password. Two-Brain Highway: '''Featured Words: Coincidence, Guarantee Dr. Two-Brains escapes a life-sized prison maze that the warden guarantees is escape-proof. Coincidentally, during the same week, many different cheese events occur in town. WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face aim to stop Two-Brains before he steals all the rare cheese in the city, but by one strange coincidence after another, Two-Brains continues to elude capture. Coupon Madness/When Life Gives You Potatoes... '''Coupon Madness: Featured Words: Squint, Coupon Granny May goes on a crime spree using fake coupons to get stuff for free. WordGirl and Huggyface must put a stop to her fraudulent coupon crimes before she finds a way to take control of the city. When Life Gives You Potatoes...: Featured Words: Transform, Glum Dr. Two-Brains escapes from prison by chewing through the walls of his cell and creating a glum-looking dummy carved out of soap. He steals gold and invents a Transformation Ray that is supposed to transform the gold into cheese. However, the ray ends up transforming the gold into potato salad instead. WordGirl is determined to transform Dr. Two-Brains from a scientist to a jailbird before his next crime. Jerky Jerk/Becky's Birthday Jerky Jerk: Featured Words: Clumsy, Supreme When Becky/WordGirl goes on a field trip to the museum, the Butcher tries to steal the ancient "Beef Jerky of Supreme Power" artifact on display there. But he has trouble snatching it due to his supreme clumsiness. Becky's Birthday: Featured Words: Appetite, Expand While Becky's parents are planning a surprise birthday party for her, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must battle an expanding Energy Monster with an appetite for electricity. Chuck!/Down with Word Up Chuck!: Featured Words: Traditional, Confusing When Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy steals gold and other valuables, everyone finds his new non-sandwich-related heists rather confusing. Meanwhile, WordGirl comes across two threats - Chuck's crimes and Mr. Botsford's nauseating traditional family recipe, Beans á la Botsford. Down with Word Up: Featured Words: Deceive, Idolize Granny May deceives everyone by convincing them that WordGirl is cold-hearted and not to be trusted. WordGirl must save the town and turn public opinion back to her side. Book Ends/Mr. Big Book Ends: Featured Words: Destroy, Predictable Tobey is very predictable with his robot attacks, so WordGirl uses it to her advantage to predict his next move and catch him in the act. When Tobey's robots hold the town library hostage in attempt to destroy it, he and WordGirl challenge each other in a game of dodge ball to settle the matter. Mr. Big: Featured Words: Vague, Specific An evil businessman named Mr. Big, and his assistant Leslie, introduce their new product, "The Thing", a cubic object which does absolutely nothing. Mr. Big's advertisements for "The Thing" are extremely vague and unspecific; yet these useless items fly off the shelves due to Mr. Big's mind-control ray which forces the townspeople to buy them. WordGirl, the only person unaffected by the mind-control ray, must put a stop to the madness before Mr. Big reveals his newest product, "The Mega Thing". Super Grounded/Mouse Army Super Grounded: Featured Words: Disappointed, Preposterous Mr. Botsford is disappointed in his daughter Becky (a.k.a. WordGirl) for not cleaning her messy room, so he grounds her until she cleans everything up, so Captain Huggyface is put in charge of battling the Butcher and his preposterous meat crimes. Mouse Army: Featured Words: Depend, Stampede Dr. Two-Brains creates an army of super-intelligent lab mice by increasing their intelligence with a Smart Ray. But when the mice become too smart, they become uncontrollable and form a stampede. When Dr. Two-Brains finds that he is unable to control them and stop them from taking over the city, WordGirl offers to help him. But can she depend on the villainous Dr. Two-Brains? Tobey's Masterpiece/Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy Tobey's Masterpiece: '''Featured Words: Masterpiece, Gasp When Tobey fails to paint a masterpiece in art, his robot turns out to be a much greater artist than he is. But everyone gasps in fear when Tobey reveals his true masterpiece: a Super Robot! '''Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy: Featured Words: Stubborn, Compromise When Chuck is freed from jail, he starts off straight by selling pencils and rubber bands. But when he finds out that his new boss hates sandwiches, he snaps and holds him hostage for being stubborn and refusing to try just one sandwich. Will the two be able to make a compromise? The Birthday Girl/Granny Sitter The Birthday Girl: Featured Words: Generous, Exaggerate Becky/WordGirl and her friend Violet meet Eileen, a.k.a. The Birthday Girl, who enlarges and turns green whenever she doesn't get her way. When Eileen steals Captain Huggyface out of greed, WordGirl must use Violet's help to teach The Birthday Girl to be generous in order to rescue him. However, in their quest to find Huggy and his captor, they seem to be exaggerating to a lot of busy people. Granny Sitter: Featured Words: Investigate, Accelerate Granny May finds an alibi for her next crime when she responds to a wanted ad for a babysitter. But the children she must babysit turn out to be Becky/WordGirl Botsford and her brother TJ. Becky must investigate as WordGirl in order to stop Granny May from stealing the Mazo-Racer (a solid gold-plated race car which accelerates from 0 to 105 miles per hour). Mr. Big's Big Plan/Vocab Bee Mr. Big's Big Plan: Featured Words: Decide, Opponent Mr. Big and Leslie are back, and this time, Mr. Big is running for mayor. Mr. Big says he's reformed, and makes false promises to the townspeople in order to steal the election. WordGirl must find out his evil plan and save the city before Mr. Big wins the election and takes over. Vocab Bee: Featured Words: Suspicious, Perfect Becky/WordGirl enters a vocabulary bee, but finds herself only to be distracted by The Butcher's imperfect plot to rob the bank. Meanwhile, as she continues to sneak away from the Vocab Bee to see what the Butcher is up to, Todd "Scoops" Ming, the school reporter, is growing suspicious of her. Shrinkin' in the Ray/Department Store Tobey Shrinkin' in the Ray: Featured Words: Increase, Decrease Dr. Two-Brains invents a Shrink Ray in order to shrink large amounts of cheese, making it easier for him to steal. After he accidently shrinks Scoops and the grocery store manager, WordGirl must put a stop to his cheese shrinking crimes - which is hard to do, as she gets shrunk as well! The problem is, shrinking objects is easy, but restoring them to their original size is much, much more difficult. Department Store Tobey: '''Featured Words: Malfunction, Clever Interrupting the Botsford family's shoe shopping trip, Tobey tries - as usual - to impress WordGirl with his giant robots. However, many of the robots appear to be malfunctioning. Chuck E. Sneeze/Swap Meat '''Chuck E. Sneeze: Featured Words: Avoid, Contagious WordGirl has a contagious cold, but she must put a stop to Chuck's latest evil scheme before resting up. Chuck tries to avoid getting sick, but ends up catching WordGirl's cold when she accidentally sneezes on him. Swap Meat: Featured Words: Forgery, Magnificent Becky/WordGirl and her friend Violet visit an art gallery, only to find the notorious Butcher auctioning off rare and magnificent works of art, previously thought to have been lost for many years. WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must figure out how the Butcher is pulling off his scheme to auction off forgeries of these famous lost works of magnificent art. Granny's Good-Time All-Cure Spritzer/Mecha-Mouse Granny's Good-Time All-Cure Spritzer: Featured Words: Hoax, Potent Granny May sells phony bottles of youth-restoring spritzer, claiming that just one spray will give anyone the strength to escape her cocoons of yarn. Will WordGirl and Captain Huggyface prove this is a hoax? Mecha-Mouse: Featured Words: Identical, Astonish Dr. Two-Brains builds a mechanical mouse muscle suit, which he plans to use for robbing the annual 2-for-1 festival. Now that Two-Brains has become much stronger, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must find a way to defeat his Mecha-Mouse. Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum/Heat Wave, Crime Wave Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum: Featured Words: Reaveal, Devotion Tobey and Becky are both devoted fans of the Princess Triana book series. But when Tobey arrives late to the midnight release of the newest book, "Princess Triana & the Ogre of Castlebum", he finds that the line is far too long. Unwilling to wait in the back of the line, Tobey plots to steal a copy of the book before it gets released. Using his robots, he attacks the armored van containing the books, snatches a copy, and spitefully tries to reveal the ending to WordGirl before she gets a chance to read it. Heat Wave, Crime Wave: '''Featured Words: Swelter, Oppurtunity On a sweltering summer day, Granny May uses the heat wave as an opportunity to go on a crime spree using her air-conditioned jetpack/suit of armor. The sweltering heat wave just may be too intense for WordGirl; and if she doesn't stop Granny May in time, her family will leave for the water park without her! Thorn in the Sidekick/Crime Takes a Holiday '''Thorn in the Sidekick:''' Featured Words: Sidekick, Exasperated Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy gains a sidekick, The Whammer, a supervillain who creates sonic waves by smashing his fists together and uses the word "wham" at the most inoppurtune moments. However, The Whammer is obnoxious and exasperating, and acts more like a boss to Chuck, rather than a sidekick. WordGirl must save the town (and Chuck) from being whammed by The Whammer. '''Crime Takes a Holiday: Featured Words: Replacement, Gloat A super-fan named Glen Furlblam seems to be the replacement for Dr. Two-Brains while he goes on vacation. But Glen's incompetence as a villain and constant gloating makes it easy for WordGirl to track him down and put a stop to the foolish antics he calls crimes. Meat with a Side of Cute/Mr. Big Words Meat with a Side of Cute: Featured Words: Frantic, Adorable The Butcher enlists an adorable kitten named Li'l Mittens as his ally, hoping to conquer WordGirl with cuteness. WordGirl and Huggyface are distracted by the kitten every time they attempt to stop the Butcher's crimes. But when the kitten runs off, the Butcher is franticly trying to find him. Mr. Big Words: Featured Words: Clarify, Proceed Mr. Big creates a new mind-control ray that makes everyone use complicated vocabulary words. Meanwhile, his assistant Leslie skydives into the city to attach his "Word Sucker" microphones to every building to record WordGirl's clarifying definitions. Soon WordGirl is forced to clarify more words than ever. She proceeds to help the confused townspeople clarify until she finds out what Mr. Big is up to. Two-Brains Forgets/Banned on the Run Two-Brains Forgets: '''Featured Words: Quarrel, Identity Dr. Two-Brains accidentally discovers WordGirl's secret identity using his latest invention, the "really big mechanical ear", which was supposed to be used in order to find out about specific cheese events going on in the city. After one of his henchmen messed with the device, it accidently fell upon a converstion between Becky and Bob about their WordGirl and Huggy uniforms - leading Two-Brains to believe that Becky is WordGirl! '''Banned on the Run: Featured Words: Banned, Restore Mr. Big finally cheats his way to becoming the town mayor by having him and Leslie disguise themselves, and then have Leslie use his mind-control ray to force the current town mayor into giving him complete control of the city. As a result, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are banned from the city. As Becky and Bob, the heroes must restore order to the town and Mr. Big's silly laws. Have You Seen the Remote?/Sidekicked to the Curb Have You Seen the Remote?: Featured Words: President, Baffling In this episode, Tobey's mother "accidentally" sells his master remote and it ends up in the hands of a small boy who presents it to TJ, the president of the International WordGirl Fanclub, as his club dues. When TJ starts arbitrarily pressing the buttons, robots begin behaving strangely, wrecking various buildings and areas as they go. WordGirl and Huggy find Tobey, who explains the situation, and since WordGirl doesn't know what the remote looks like she suggests they work together to find it. Sidekicked to the Curb: Featured Words: Motivate, Finale When the Whammer decides he wants to be his own boss, he signs up for the Coach's motivational help program. But has he just become a pawn in the Coach's evil plot? WordGirl must face the Whammer once and for all, and catch the finale of her favorite TV show. Lady Redundant Woman/A Game of Cat and Mouse: Lady Redundant Woman: A Game of Cat and Mouse: The Masked Meat Maurader/Sandwich World The Masked Meat Maurader: Sandwich World: Violet Superhero/Big Business Violet Superhero: Big Business: The Handsome Panther/The Butcher, The Baker, The Candlestick-Maker The Handsome Panther: The Butcher, The Baker, The Candlestick Maker: Mousezilla/Villain School Mousezilla: Villain School: Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman/A Simple Plan Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman: A Simple Plan: Granny Mayor/Tobey Goes Good Granny Mayor: Tobey Goes Good: Bongo Rock/Dr. Three-Brains Bongo Rock: Dr. Three-Brains: Season Two A Vote for Becky/Class Act A Vote for Becky: '''Featured Words: Elect, Cantidate Becky runs against Tobey in the election for student council president. Becky has many ideas regarding how she would change things for the better for her school. Tobey's only reason for signing up, however, is to impress WordGirl; thus, he steals Becky's ideas in an attempt to steal the election. Becky soon discovers he is cheating, and aims to prove that he is being an unfair candidate. Meanwhile, Becky's mother is running for District Attorney again, with hopes of getting re-elected. '''Class Act: Featured Words: Articulate, Ramble The Butcher enrolls in an adult-education class on "the art of speaking" to brush up on the word skills he needs to be a top-notch criminal. The class teaches him how to articulate, and as he learns, he becomes more confident in his ability to outsmart WordGirl. When he informs her that she tends to ramble, she realizes that she is distracted by her upcoming speech at the adult-education class. The Two-Brains Boogie/Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey The Two-Brains Boogie: Featured Words: Shimmy, Indestructable Dr. Two Brains threatens to turn all of the city's buildings into cheese with his new cheese ray blaster, and traps WordGirl outside the city limits with a force-field generation device. She enlists Mr. Botsford, a previous Boogie-Oogie-Oogie champion (and unbeknownst to him, WordGirl's dad) to attempt to break the force field and try to stop this evil plan and get to the contest on time. Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey: Featured Words: Authentic, Competition Becky is excited about the big field day competition at school. But when Tobey mysteriously displays extraordinary athletic skill when competing in the events, she suspects something is awry. Becky must figure out Tobey's trick, or else lose her chance at winning the coveted super deluxe teachers-only magic markers. Slumber Party Pooper/Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman Slumber Party Pooper: Featured Words: Blurt, Nuisance Becky finally convinces her parents to let her have her first slumber party. But who invited Eileen, (a.k.a. The Birthday Girl)? Becky must find a way to placate the bratty guest and still have fun at her own party. Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman: Featured Words: Impolite, Oodles When numerous people (including the mayor himself) rudely cut in front of Beatrice Bixby in the lunch line, she becomes enraged, transforms into Lady Redundant Woman and dispatches her copies to dole out some payback in the form of rude behavior. It's up to WordGirl put a stop to their impolite ways. Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars/Great Granny May Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars: Great Granny May: Theme Park Wham-page/Chuck Makes a Buck Theme Park Wham-page: Chuck Makes a Buck: Highway to Havarti/Tiny Big Highway to Havarti: Tiny Big: I Think I'm a Clone Now/Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff I Think I'm a Clone Now: Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff: Bonkers for Bingo/The Ballad of Steve McClean Bonkers for Bingo: The Ballad of Steve McClean: Tobey's Tricks or Treats/Escape Wham Tobey's Tricks or Treats: Escape Wham: Pretty Princess Premiere/Where's Huggy? Pretty Princess Premiere: Where's Huggy?: Robo-Camping/The Stew, The Proud Robo-Camping: The Stew, The Proud: Who Wants Candy?/Chuck's Brother Who Wants Candy?: Chuck's Brother: Becky and the Bard/Monkey-Robot Showdown Becky and the Bard: Becky, Rocko, and Filburt tries out for the school play Romeo and Juliet and she does not get the part but she eventually becaomes a curten puiller. But the Energy monster comes along to destroy the city and Becky must transform to Wordgirl to save the day. But during the show the roll playing Romeo faints and Scoops must keep the show running. While Violet goes and retreaves her hat. Wordgirl saves the day and the show ends but they all go back home and they do there own Romeo and Juliet show with two Juliets a orchid wall and Bob as Romeo. Monkey-Robot Showdown: Tobey joins the Fair city checkers contest to get revenge on losing to Violet a long time ago. So he builds a robot to beat everyone but overloading it to win all the time made the robot lose it and it went to destroy anything checker oriented and Wordgirl goes to save the day and to tell Tobey that the robot should stop. The Wrong Side of the Law The Wrong Side of the Law: Two-Brains Quartet/Big's Big Bounce Two-Brains Quartet: Fair City celebrates its centennial, and one of the planned events is a Barbershop Quartet competition. Dr. Two-Brains’ henchmen see it advertised on the news and wish to enter, while Two-Brains himself does not. However, he quickly changes his mind when he sees the prize is the city’s famous 100 year-old cheese wheel. Entering his self, his two henchmen, and using his second brain as a technicality entrant, they register for the competition. The Botsfords see it and do likewise, entering Tim, Sally, TJ, Heffer, Filburt, and Bob—leaving the untalented Becky and Rocko as managers. Two-Brains’ henchmen want to sing and win fairly, but the evil doctor himself wants to cheat and builds a ray that turns anyone’s singing from melodious to awful, proving it works by having it tested on himself. Big's Big Bounce: In this episode, Mr. Big decides to buy the world's greatest trampoline, only to find it can't be bought but instead has to be won in the annual Fair City Scouts granola bar fundraiser. To get it for himself, Mr. Big helps the Fair City Scout troop that Becky and Bob have recently joined by motivating them and giving them sales tips, and once the troop has sold enough bars, he steals the super trampoline. Once it is found to be missing, Becky transforms into WordGirl and recovers it. The Young and the Meatless/Guy Rich The Young and the Meatless: Guy Rich: Nocan the Contrarian/Meat My Dad Nocan the Contrarian: Meat My Dad: Who is Miss Question?/Lunch Lady Chuck Who is Miss Question?: Lunch Lady Chuck: Oh, Holiday Cheese/Change Day Oh, Holiday Cheese: Two-brains crashes the botsfords cheese party and tries to steal all the cheese. Can Wordgirl stop him and get him in the holiday spirit. Note: This is a Christmas special. Change Day: The Butcher locks Becky and Bob in a bank. WordGirl Makes a Mistake Part 1/WordGirl Makes a Mistake Part 2 ''' '''WordGirl Makes a Mistake Part 1: A strange meteorite from Lexicon crash-lands on Earth, making WordGirl mispronounce words. Leslie states that meteorites from a hero's home planet weakens them, causing Mr. Big to use the meteorite to weaken WordGirl. He traps her in a cage made entirely out of the Lexonite. This gives him a chance to create a mind control tower on the moon. Wordgirl makes a mistake part 2: Mr. Big has captured WordGirl by exposing her to Lexonite. He is creating a mind control tower on the moon to gain total global domination. WordGirl is forced to battle him in space and save the earth. Earth Day Girl/A Hero, a Thief, a Store, and its Owner '''Earth Day Girl: 'Becky, Rocko, and Heffer are celebrating Earth Day when The Birthday Girl shows up. '''Opposite Day/Granny's Book Club' Becky is hosting an opposite day party and Nocan threatens to ruin it. Wham Up!/Seeds of Doubt Be Careful what You Wish For/Lady Redundant Woman Gets the Blues Quiz Show/The People vs. Miss Question Oh, What a Tangled Knot You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy/Kids Action News ?/?